Save the Last Dance for Me
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose out dancing again. Pure Ten/Rose fluff


**Hello Who fans! Some lovely Ten/Rose fluff(you can never have too much fluff I say :D) This isn't really a songfic...well it kind of is, but the song is also incorporated into the story as well.  
**

**Summary: The Doctor takes Rose out dancing again. Pure Ten/Rose fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing 'cept a few books, the DVDs and a some t-shirts ^^**

**A/N: I seriously wanted to write this with the Ninth Doctor, as dancing was specially for him and Rose. But I couldn't have Jack there, and I needed it to be after The Doctor Dances. So for you Ten fans be thankful! lol :P Set after Age of Steel but before Army of Ghosts. For obvious reasons :P **

**

* * *

**"**Save the Last Dance for Me"**

**Song by Michael Buble  
**

"Here we are Rose!" The Doctor shouted.

"Where are we this time?" Rose replied.

"Some place special." Rose sighed. He was in his 'find out for yourself' mood. Being careful not to trip on the dress she was wearing, she walked over to the TARDIS' door and opened it. Rose gasped in amazement. They were outside a massive, dazzling palace. The Doctor sauntered over to her and grinned.

"Like it?" He asked her.

"Like it? I love it!" She nearly shouted. Rose stepped out and looked at the sunset over in the distance.

"Go out and take a look around, I'll be right there." The Doctor said. As Rose wandered off, looking at the magnificent flowers bordering the building, the Doctor watched her go with amazement. His mind flashed back to a few minutes ago.

* * *

_The Doctor wanted to take her somewhere special. They had just barely made it out with their lives in an escape from carnivorous lizard-like aliens. He knew Rose deserved a break from life-and-death situations, no matter how much she seemed to enjoy it. Then he remembered how relaxed they had both felt after they had danced in the TARDIS after the events in London 1942, back before he had regenerated. _

_He glanced at Rose sitting in the Captain's chair in jeans and a very casual blue t-shirt._

_ "What are you thinking about Doctor?" Rose asked him._

_ "Uhm..." The Doctor seemed to hesitate._

_ "What?" She gazed at him quizzically._

_ "Well, I was just wondering. . .could. . .could you wear that dress, you know, the black one? The one you wore to Cardiff 1869?" Rose grinned._

_ "You mean the one you think I look beautiful in?" The Doctor flushed._

_ "Uh, yeah, that one."_

_ "Sure." Rose flashed him a sly smile and sauntered off to find the dress again in the TARDIS' massive wardrobe. The Doctor sighed. The hard part was done, now just to find a place free of danger._

_ As the Doctor was thinking about where to take Rose dancing, she came out wearing the special dress, making the Doctor's heart leap in his throat, just the same way when he had seen her wear it the first time. Rose winked at him, making any coherent speech from the Doctor impossible._

_ Being a bit older than the last time she had worn the dress, it was even more perfect fitting than before._

_ "Can you wear your tuxedo?" Rose asked him, snapping him out of the spell she had put him under._

_ "Aww Rose do I have to?" He whined, making Rose giggle. "Something bad always happens whenever I put it on!" Rose shined him her big brown puppy eyes. Without even giving a response, the Doctor knew she had beaten him._

_ "All right." He grumbled, heading to the closet. Once he was gone, Rose smiled triumphantly. If he could ask her to wear something, she could too. Plus the tux made him look so. . ._

_ No. No thoughts like that tonight. Just a special outing as friends. _

_Somehow she didn't believe herself though. And it didn't stop her heart pounding against her chest as the Doctor made his way back to the console room in his spotless black suit and tie, making her catch her breath._

_

* * *

_The Doctor caught up with Rose, who was ready to enter the palace-like mansion.

"So where are we?" Rose asked him.

"The planet Gallogos. About 300 years in your future."

"We're on an alien planet? But it looks like Earth!"

"It's an Earth recreation. And we're just in time for the ball!" Rose's jaw dropped.

"We're going dancing?"

"Yup!" he said, popping the 'p'. Rose squealed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you thank you!" She leapt into his arms and hugged him tight. The Doctor laughed.

"Wellllll...you deserve a night out once in awhile," he said with a lopsided grin. She let go of him, still grinning. The Doctor held his arm out for her to hook her's around.

"Accompany me Miss Tyler?" he said formally.

"Of course." She curtsied and accepted his arm.

The Doctor led Rose into the main ballroom. Rose's jaw dropped at the sheer beauty of it all.

"Okay, you go look around Rose, make friends with the people, dance a bit, I'll join you soon."

"What are you going to do?" Rose replied.

"Make sure everything's safe, do a quick scan. Don't want our special night to be ruined by an alien invasion." He winked at her before running off. Rose laughed and set off to have some fun. Earth style music filled the air all around the dancers.

_Well, you can dance every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.  
You can smile every smile for the man  
Who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight.  
But don't forget who's takin' you home,  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darlin' save the last dance for me._

For once, everything was all right, and the Doctor was sure of that. He walked back into the ballroom. It took him a while to spot Rose in the crowded hall. She was laughing and having fun, just like the Doctor wanted her to. He saw her smile at a rather attractive man who was talking to her. The Doctor frowned for a second, before remembering why he brought her here. _At least she's not running for her life._

_Oh, I know that the music's fine,  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart,  
Don't give your heart to anyone.  
And don't forget who's taking you home,  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darling save the last dance for me._

He watched Rose and this man closely as the man took her out on the dance floor. He was a pretty good dancer the Doctor noticed. He realized with a start that he had not yet danced in this regeneration. Glancing at his black and white trainers, he wondered if he still could dance as well as before. Each regeneration had it's own talents. And his Ninth form _definitely_ knew how to dance.

As the song ended a voice was heard on the overhead speaker.

"And now for our final song, a special Earth rendition." The Doctor recognized the song as "Save the Last Dance for Me", an old earth song.

Upon hearing that it was the last song, Rose searched for her Doctor, disappointed that they had only made it for the last few songs of the night. But she wanted to have this last dance, if only this one, with her Doctor. She spotted him at the same time he spotted her and they headed for each other. The Doctor grabbed her hand and moved closer to her, hoping with all his hearts that he had as much talent in dancing as his last form had. The words to the song echoed around the ballroom.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so,  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never never let you go,  
I love you oh so much._

As the music played on, all the Doctor's worries disappeared. Still moving in time, Rose grinned at him.

"Still got it don't you?"

"Oh yes!" He winked at her. The magic of the night was just the same as when Glenn Miller's "In the Mood" was playing in the TARDIS a lifetime ago. So was the bond shared between the two who were dancing. They moved as if in slow motion, lost in the depths of each other's eyes.

As the song slowly faded away and ended, Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other. Suddenly the man who had danced with Rose earlier came up to them.

"Rose, are you leaving? Will you stay longer?" Rose looked at him, then looked at the Doctor, obviously making her choice. She wrapped her arm around the Doctor's arm and smiled at the man.

"Yeah, I'm leaving, thanks for the invite though." The man quickly glanced at the Doctor and frowned. The Doctor cheerfully smiled at him, happy as could be.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
'Til the night is gone  
And it's time to go.  
If he asks if you're all alone,  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no.  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home,  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
Save the last dance for me._

Once outside, Rose leaned over and hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Thank you again, Doctor, I had so much fun."

"I'm sorry we could only dance one dance together. I guess my driving still hasn't improved. Always late." Rose laughed, agreeing with him.

"That's for sure. But I still had fun." Rose stopped. "We can still dance in the TARDIS you know." She told him. The Doctor stopped also. He never thought of that.

"Of course!" He glanced her way. "Glenn Miller?"

"I'd love it." He grabbed her hand. "It still can't be an adventure unless we run a bit, don'tcha think?" Rose smiled.

"Yes!" And they took off running for the TARDIS, under the light of the stars.

_So don't forget who's taking you home. . .  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darling, save the last dance for me._

_Oh, baby won't you save the last dance for me?_

_Ooh, you make a promise that you'll save the last dance for me._

_Save the last dance, the very last dance. . .for me!_

_~*Fin*~_

_

* * *

_**Reviews are love! ^^**_  
_


End file.
